The present invention relates to a digital video signal processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital video signal processing apparatus which records or reproduces a video signal.
When a user generally records or reproduces a video signal using a digital video signal processing apparatus such as a digital video camera or a video cassette recorder, for special purposes, he or she needs to selectively transform the video signal to obtain artistic or special effects. However, in the prior art, there is no apparatus which selects, transforms and records only a specific signal or arbitrarily manipulates an image in order to apply the manipulated image to a screen.